Incienso
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Como una fragancia, mi alma te seguirá y te envolverá... AU, Mpreg, Slash.


Los personajes con creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Basado en la historia _**El alma de un joven afligido de amor sigue a su amado en un viaje**_ _;_ del libro _**Historias de Amor entre Samuráis**_ de sensei Saikaku Ihara.

 **Incienso**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

En el pueblo, ya todos los habitantes conocían el pesar de Mikoto y Fugaku, Su único hijo Itachi había fallecido por una enfermedad, y ellos se quedaron solos, pues no podían tener más hijos.

Los mayores ya casi se resignaban a que su vejez sería así, solo los dos. Sin embargo…

Mikoto acomodaba los lienzos con ayuda de sus sirvientas y una de ellas le aseguraba…

–Mi señora he escuchado en el templo del dios Tenjin, que si ruega con mucha fe, este le concederá su deseo.

La mujer pelinegra miró sin mucho interés a su interlocutora y suspiró derrotada.

–No creo que mi esposo quiera seguir buscando un milagro.

Eso fue lo último que aseguró Mikoto, mas en su interior creyó que usar ese postrero recurso no les quitaba nada, después de todo ya lo habían intentado todo para poder concebir otro hijo y es que el dolor de perder a Itachi –su hijo– y el no poder tener otro, les había dejado desolados.

000

En la avenida principal de comercios, Fugaku estaba por cerrar su tienda, una Droguería, esa que creyó heredaría Itachi. El hombre miró con nostalgia hacia la calle y negó dejando que sus pensamientos luctuosos se adormecieran por un momento.

Fugaku cerró la Droguería y dio la vuelta regresando a su casa, y ahí en la puerta de esta, Mikoto lo esperaba, la mirada de ella le dijo tantas cosas y a la vez nada, más el amor no había desaparecido de esos ojos negros.

El hombre se acercó y besó con delicadeza los cabellos negros de su esposa, justo cuando ella susurraba…

–Una última vez Fugaku…

La suplica era tan sentida, que el aludido no pudo negarse a pesar de aun no saber qué nueva forma de concebir le diría Mikoto.

000

Esa misma noche rezaron con mucha devoción a Tenjin; cuando ya avanzada estuvo esta, ellos descansaban y ambos soñaron que la flor de un ciruelo caía en la boca de Mikoto y ella quedaba embarazada.

Cuando el alba llegó, ambos supieron que su deseo se haría realidad… nueve meses despues nació un niño… Sasuke.

000

El pequeño Sasuke fue la alegría y orgullo de sus padres desde su nacimiento, pues creció para ser sobresaliente; escribiendo desde los cinco años, incluso el idioma chino que nunca había conocido y algún poema, que constaban como la prueba de que el joven pelinegro no era un chico común.

…

El rubio samurái, Naruto sonrió al ver dos figuras caminar cerca del camino, ambas con unos sombreros que les cubrían del sol; estaba por acercarse, cuando escuchó a una mujer mayor llamarles…

–¡Hinata, Hanabi!

El caminante se desencantó y siguió su vía, pues para él, el amor viril era el mejor y… único.

Naruto recorrió la calle principal de comercios y ahí, en una droguería, se detuvo… el olor que salía del lugar le atrajo sobremanera y le hizo entrar.

Saludó cortés y pidió amablemente:

–El olor de ese incienso es fascinante, me gustaría que me vendieran un poco.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a pagar lo suficiente o más por ese fantástico aroma y podía darse ese lujo, pues era uno de los más cercanos al _Shogun_ *, por eso mismo nunca, creyó lo que escuchó poco despues.

–Lo siento, ese incienso es el preferido de mi hijo y no lo vendemos. –explicó Fugaku.

Naruto se lamentó por la decisión del propietario, más no insistió, sin embargo se tardó un poco en salir del lugar, disfrutando el olor agradable que se filtraba por la tienda. Al salir, Naruto lo hizo con pesar al no haber podido tener un poco de esa fragancia.

El rubio retomó su camino y es que iba a Suna para ver a un joven y hermoso actor que había conocido por un retrato, que uno de su amigos le había enviado.

Lo que Naruto nunca sospechó, fue que una mirada ónix lo siguió hasta perderlo de vista… en su casa y girándose en dirección de su sirviente y amigo, Sasuke susurró…

–Sai… mi belleza no será eterna y algún día envejeceré, he recibido cientos de cartas de enamorados, pero nunca he respondido a ninguna, por eso dicen que no tengo corazón…

El muchacho –de su edad– que lo escuchaba interrumpió.

–Eso no es cierto.

Sasuke negó y siguió hablando...

–Será que nadie me había parecido atractivo o me interesó antes, pero ese hombre… me ha trastornado y sin saber cómo me he enamorado de él.

–Pero… solo lo has visto de lejos. –opinó Sai.

El de cabello largo, se encogió de hombros e insistió.

–Sin embargo creo que es el que he elegido…

Fueron las ultimas frases coherentes que se escucharon de boca de Sasuke, pues desde ese momento quedó en shock; antes de que días después –se creyera– se había vuelto loco, pues tomaba su espada y arremetía contra villanos invisibles, tanto así eran sus delirios que nadie podía acercarse a él sin salir lastimado.

000

Un par de días más tarde, Naruto llegó a la ciudad donde se presentaría ese actor cotizado y buscó como estar presente en el espectáculo.

Era de noche, el entretenimiento concluyó y para fortuna del rubio samurái, el actor lo miró con ojos interesados e incluso le dio la oportunidad de verlo en su casa. Naruto no perdería esa ocasión y por eso iba de camino al lugar acordado.

El samurái vio como tres figuras salieron intempestivamente de un callejón, sin darle tiempo de preguntar, le atacaron y el rubio tuvo que defenderse.

La lucha fue dura, tanto que Naruto creyó percibir una ayuda exterior, mas dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en acabar con sus enemigos que al ser derrotados, corrieron del lugar no sin antes decir el motivo de su ataque… un gran señor –amante del actor– los había enviado para darle una lección a Naruto.

El rubio se quedó parado en la calle y miró hacia el cielo, era un decisión fácil, si bien el joven actor era muy atractivo, no valía tanto la pena como para enemistarse con los señores, pues el honor del _Shogun_ quedaría inmiscuido por ser él su leal siervo.

Con la decisión tomada, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la posada donde se hospedaba.

El samurái llegó a la posada y se internó en su habitación, buscando descansar un poco de esa noche extraña, pues al principio había sido perfecta y luego se convirtió en algo de locos.

El rubio se denudó y se recostó dejando la puerta abierta para sentir la briza nocturna. El sueño se fue apoderando de él, pues entre este, sintió como una presencia se recostaba a su lado. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él y concibió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y como este lo abrazaba dejando que sus preocupaciones fuesen desapareciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó y creyó que ese sueño había sido muy real, y algo en él no quiso ahondar más en el tema, ignorando con toda intención un pequeño detalle que se encontraba en la manga de su ropa.

000

En casa de lo Uchiha se respiraban aires de perdida, pues Sasuke, la luz de su padres, yacía en cama muy débil y con apariencia de muerto en vida.

Mikoto y Fugaku no se querían resignar a perder otro hijo, sin embargo lo que veían en su segundo hijo no era una vida plena, sino una que se apagaba sin que ellos o los médicos y monjes que habían ido a ver a Sasuke pudieran salvar.

Sus padres tejieron una hermosa mortaja blanca y mandaron a tallar un hermoso ataúd, aun en contra de lo que sus corazones deseaban, más el continuo delirio en el menor y su pulso haciéndose débil, les gritaba que no había esperanza y esperaban la muerte de su pequeño en cualquier momento.

Pero ese día, repentinamente, Sasuke levantó su fatigada cabeza y susurró a sus padres…

–Soy feliz, pues mañana pasara por la calle el hombre que amo, por favor tráiganmelo en cuanto lo vean.

Fugaku vio a su esposa y ambos negaron con resignación, comprendiendo… su hijo alucinaba, más cumplirían su última voluntad y por eso enviaron a Sai a la puerta principal del pueblo para _esperar_ al extranjero.

Para sorpresa de Sai el rubio samurái apareció y el chico sin esperar, lo guió de inmediato a la casa de los Uchiha.

Fugaku recibió a Naruto y le relató todo acerca de su hijo y la extraña enfermedad de este…

–Él está de ese modo desde que usted vino a mi tienda y asegura que…. Lo ama…

Naruto siguió escuchando y su corazón se enterneció ante la situación. Dejándose llevar por su carácter agradecido y amable, aseguró:

–Déjeme verlo y espero que eso sea suficiente para que él pueda descansar, más si muere… yo… juro que le guardaré luto como si hubiese sido mi esposo.

Fugaku guió a Naruto al interior de su casa y de ahí a la habitación de Sasuke que para asombro de los presentes en cuanto el rubio atravesó el lugar y llegó a su lado…. Se recuperó milagrosamente y hasta su rostro se fue transformando en el que fue antes de que todo sucediera.

Sasuke llamó a Naruto y este se hincó muy cerca del más joven…

–Mi cuerpo se quedó aquí, pero mi alma se fue con usted, tal vez nunca lo sintió…

Naruto tomó la mano del pelinegro…

–Continúa y aclárame lo que creí sentir lejos de ti…

Sasuke no retiró la mano de entre las del rubio y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a este, continuó…

–Una noche en esa posada… mi alma se unió a la suya… yo le amo…

El rubio miró ahora con más adoración a Sasuke y susurró.

–¿También en ese callejón?

–Si. Si no me cree puedo probar lo que le digo –El rubio no pudo aclarar que si le creía, pues Sasuke continuo– Esa noche que mi alma le amó sin decir palabra, deje un recuerdo con usted…

Naruto sacó un pedazo de incienso de su bolsillo y lo mostró.

–Esa noche me fue muy grato sentir algo… especial y cuando a la mañana siguiente encontré este regalo, si bien no me lo pude explicar, fui feliz de hallarlo. Perdóname, no supe que habíamos firmado un contrato de amor.

Sasuke sacó otro pedazo de incienso y lo unió al de Naruto. Las dos piezas encajaban exactamente.

El rubio samurái juró amor al joven Uchiha y pidió la mano de este a sus padres, que después de ver la maravillosa recuperación de este en cuanto vio al rubio, encantados cedieron a la proposición.

El día que Sasuke y Naruto se alistaron para regresar a la ciudad donde el rubio residía, los Uchiha creyeron fervientemente que su hijo sería feliz, pues… este se los aseguró.

000

Las flores de ciruelo caían y el moreno las veía con melancolía… las voces de su siervos se escucharon anunciando la llegada de Naruto. Sasuke sonrió feliz y esperó a su esposo.

El rubio entró a su habitación y vio como el moreno estaba sentado sobre almohadones con las puertas, que daban al jardín, abiertas.

–Sasuke… ¿Qué haces, amor?

El aludido llamó con un movimiento de mano a su pareja y este se acercó dejándose caer muy cerca de él.

–Solo le rogaba por algo a _Tenjin-Sama_ …

–Ya veo.

El rubio sintió la mano de su moreno recorriendo la de él y su cuerpo se encendió con solo ese gesto. Naruto retiró delicadamente las ropas de Sasuke y lo recostó sobre los almohadones para poder besar tramo a tramo toda la piel blanca de su esposo.

Naruto tuvo que alejarse un poco –a regañadientes– de su amante, para desnudarse y estar piel a piel con este; con ambos en igualdad de condiciones, la pasión se apoderó de ellos.

Los besos y caricias volaron entre los dos. El rubio preparó a su pareja y entró en él con delicadeza esperando que este le diera la pauta para moverse.

Sasuke al sentirse por fin unido al hombre que amaba, no esperó mucho para instarlo a seguir y con eso las embestidas iniciaron convirtiéndose en un vaivén pasional.

Al sentir que el orgasmo los alcanzaba, ambos se abrazaron deseando sentirse fundidos como un solo ser.

…

Sasuke acarició su vientre hinchado y sonrió al ver que su pareja lo miraba con adoración; el moreno sonrió y comentó divertido…

–Naruto, ya se nos ha terminado el incienso.

El rubio suspiró feliz al responder:

–Mandare de inmediato a uno de los sirvientes a casa de tus padres, no podemos quedarnos sin esa maravillosa fragancia… que nos unió.

Sasuke asintió esperando que sus padres vinieran personalmente a dejarlo, pues deseaba que estuvieran con ellos para el nacimiento de su hijo.

 **Fin**

Un _One-Shot_ , pues la inspiración no da ahorita para más…

Debería de estar trabajando en las continuaciones de los _fics_ terminados, pero de verdad mi cerebrito no quiere cooperar conmigo.

Chiharu gracias por prestarme ese libro –El que recomiendo ampliamente a las yaoistas– jejejeje

*Especie de valido que gobernaba Japón en nombre del _Mikado_ o Emperador. En 1868, el emperador Matsu Hito inauguró la Era _Meiji_ destituyendo al último _Shogun_ y recuperando para el _Mikado_ la primacía política.


End file.
